This invention relates to an exercise apparatus and, in particular, to an exercise apparatus adapted to maximize the work load on the upper arm during weight training or body building.
Various types of exercise apparatuses have been developed over the years to form and tone muscular development of the arm. Examples of equipment include free weights, nautilus machines, universal machines, etc., where specific areas of the body, such as the arm, can be focused on and exercised to tone and firm a desired muscular group.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,122 to Desmond et al. discloses one example of an exercise apparatus in the form of an exercise cuff with attachments. The exercise cuff is placed around the lower forearm and extends to the wrist of a wearer so as to allow the wearer to perform weight-related exercises. A first attachment extends from the cuff so as to be grippable by the inside of the wearer's hand. This attachment is curved in the hand area to permit lifting or pulling exercises without significant stress on the fingers or hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,119 to Arnold discloses another exercise apparatus which utilizes an enclosure or support assembly for receiving the lower arm. A clamping assembly supported below the enclosure allows for receipt of a range of free weights for performing a "curl" and "fly" exercise.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,916 to Beaumont, a weighted exercise apparatus is described in which a flat platform is used to support the lower arm and wrist of a user. A strap secures the user's arm to the platform and a gripping bar at the end of the platform is provided for gripping by the user's hand. A series of coaxially aligned adjustable weights are supported by a post positioned on the side of the platform opposite the gripping bar for alignment of the weights to the user's hand. This maintains a desired center of gravity proximate to the gripping bar and concentrates the exertion by the user during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,840 to Harper discloses yet another weight training apparatus in the form of a frame, a handgrip and a bar for mounting weights outward of the handgrip. First and second braces are also provided toward a rearward end of the frame and extend in opposite directions relative to the plane of the frame. These braces engage opposite sides of the user's forearm so that weight training plates can be mounted at an extended distance beyond the hand of the user in order to apply selective leverage against the user's arm.
Although the above-described patents disclose several different ways in which to exercise the upper arm, improved exercise apparatuses are still being sought. Specifically, exercise apparatuses designed to further promote maximum work on the upper arm are still desired by exercise enthusiasts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus for the upper arm which permits the biceps muscle to receive maximum muscular contraction and extension.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved exercise apparatus for exercising the upper arm which is easy to attach and use for exercise.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus which is economical to manufacture, low in cost and effective for exercising the upper arm.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus which can be used with conventional free weights without requiring additional expensive equipment.